Rough Tumbles and Addictive Lies
by NightingaleLost
Summary: It was the hungry look in Craig's eyes that alerted Tweek...rated 'M' for language and sexual themes.


Oh my God, I'm so so so so so so sorry!!!!!! i know I haven't updated Tension or Bloodbath or anything at all, but I have a good reason!! My mom kinda banned me from the computer, and now I'm at my dad's house, where I shall be spending a couple of days. Until Thursday, 'cuz my mom doesn't have cable or whatever and my dad does and I'm so totally gonna watch the newest episode of South Park!! XDDDDD You may be wondering, then, if I'm putting this up, and am obviously connected to the internet, why the hell don't I update? Well, see, my laptops back there, and so are my typed versions of the chapters. And if there's one thing I hate, it's having to re-type something for no goddamn reason. So expect something on Thursday, or after, but until then, nada.

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

**Warning: Includes language, and mature sexual themes. **

* * *

**Rough Tumbles and Addictive Lies**

"Come on, Tweek."

"No!"

Tweek backed up a little, holding his thermos in front of him like a shield. Craig had him trapped in a corner of his room, and the blonde's eyes darted around desperately, searching for an escape. His aforementioned friend came closer and Tweek bolted, trying to run past him to the door, but Craig's hand suddenly darted out, grabbing him and throwing him onto the bed. He tried to get up, but a sudden pressure stopped him. Craig straddled him, holding Tweek's wrists with one hand above his head. The blonde's thermos fell to the ground with a dull 'thunk', the tight lid keeping the coffee inside safe. Tweek struggled under the relentless grip, but to no avail. The raven's free hand started to undo the improperly fastened buttons, and Tweek squirmed more.

"C-Craig! No, please! _Ngh_, s-stop it, please!"

Craig ignored him, pulling open his shirt completely. His fingers spread over Tweek's belly, and Tweek felt little tears pool in his eyes at the unwanted touch.

"_Nmmh_! Stop it! Craig, p-please!"

Craig dipped down to kiss his neck and Tweek started crying. "P-please, no..."

"Stop crying, Tweek. I promise I'll make it feel good." Craig moved up, pressing his mouth to Tweek's. Tweek's body jerked in surprise, and he tried to move his face away but Craig wouldn't let him, instead continuing to move his lips against the other's. He finally pulled away, Tweek quivering underneath him, tear tracks printed over his cheeks.

"Please, Craig..." Tweek pleaded. "_Mhn_, I d-don't want to..."

Craig let go of his hands and Tweek felt a spark of hope. Maybe Craig was going to let him go. But that hope was dashed instantly as he was flipped over, his face hitting Craig's pillows. He tried to move away, to get up, to do _something_, but a hand on his lower back stopped him, keeping him in place. More tears came out as he felt Craig's other hand tugging down his loose pants.

"I-I d-don't...d-don't w-w-want to..." he whimpered.

Craig pulled down Tweek's pants all the way, and Tweek let out a frightened shriek as he heard a zipper behind him. Again the raven's hand stopped any escape attempts, and Tweek shuddered as he felt Craig's free hand grasp his hips.

"Come on, Tweekers. I told you I'll make it good."

Tweek just kept crying. He'd only wanted to hang out with his best friend.

* * *

Tweek liked to come over to Craig's house. It was neat, it was safe, and Craig always made sure they were stocked up on coffee. His friend never forgot about the coffee.

They would sit on the couch and watch movies, pigging out on pizza, chips, soda and all types of junk food. Or they would go up to Craig's room and play one of the hundreds of games Craig had for his game console. Tweek didn't have any at home, because he was always afraid he'd electrocute himself or set the house on fire, but Craig made sure everything was safe.

Craig was the bestest best friend Tweek could ever imagine having.

So when Craig invited him over, Tweek didn't think twice about accepting. The raven had been staring at him strangely for the past couple of days, but Tweek just put it down to lack of sleep or something. Besides, he had really been looking forward to going over to Craig's house.

So he'd come over, the house being empty thanks to the fact that his parents and sister were visiting relatives in Denver, leaving Craig alone to take care of the house. It had all been fine; they gone up to Craig's room and lain around on his bed, playing video games.

Then Craig had started touching him. It began with simple hair-ruffling, then back rubbing; tiptoeing fingers that grew bolder with each passing second and were soon sliding under his shirt, perilously close to slipping into his pants. It was the hungry look in Craig's eyes that had alerted Tweek and sent him jumping off of the bed, looking for an escape. But Craig just kept coming closer and closer.

Until he was trapped with his back against the wall.

* * *

It was over in a couple of minutes, but it had felt like an eternity to Tweek. He lay facedown in the pillows, gripping it tightly as the tear-soaked surface rubbed against his face. Craig still held his hips, bent over Tweek's body, panting.

The blonde quivered in silent sobs, hating the feel of the hot liquid leaking out of him. It hurt. He thought he might be bleeding.

Craig pulled out, Tweek wincing at the wet, slippery sensation. Craig's voice was almost apologetic. Almost.

"You're bleeding a little bit. It's okay, I think everybody does, their first time. I'll go and get you some napkins, okay?" There was a lessening of pressure on him and Craig left, leaving the door open behind him. This was his chance; Tweek could get up, escape, call the police. But he just couldn't. His lower body hurt too much, he felt too...used. More tears came down. He wanted to go home.

Craig came back with the napkins, and Tweek repressed a shudder as those hands touched him again, cleaning the mess on his thighs. That done, Craig lay down next to him, pulling the covers over their naked bodes and tugging him close, Tweek's back to the other's chest. Tweek did nothing except continue to cry silently.

Craig wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on top of Tweek's. "Don't cry." He said softly.

Tweek did the exact opposite, his sobs growing to an audible level, his shaking becoming worse. Craig held him tighter, trying to soothe him.

"I-I d-d-didn't...I-I didn't...it h-hurts -_ngh_- hurts b-bad, C-Craig...it h-hurts..."

"It hurts?" Craig asked, sounding slightly worried. "Where?"

"M-my heart...it h-h-hurts b-bad." Tweek sobbed, curling into a ball. The raven was silent, drawing him even closer.

"I don't wanna say 'sorry'. I liked it, alot, and I don't want to apologize." Craig said finally, almost defiantly. Craig hesitated. "Do you want to go home?"

Tweek nodded, and Craig let him go. There was a pause, then the blonde crawled off the bed, slowly putting on his clothing. He knew the other was watching him, but he said nothing as he picked up his thermos and limped out. His legs felt like rubber and they shook violently as he made his way outside.

He knew he should call the police and tell them he'd been raped, but he couldn't do it. He was unclean, impure, and he didn't want anyone to know how dirty he was. So Tweek went home and sat in the shower for two hours, washing himself over and over as he continued to cry.

* * *

He didn't know how he did it. He went to school the next day as if nothing had happened, and Craig walked him to every class, just like every other day. They sat together at lunch again, walked to the bus after school like always, sat in the same seat. All Tweek wanted to do was bury yesterday's event in the back of his mind and never think about it again. To make it all into some forgettable nightmare.

Craig invited him to his house again. Tweek agreed. _Yesterday never happened_, he told himself. _It was all a dream, some horrible, horrible nightmare. I don't know what those hands feel like, I've never felt him on me, never, never, never. Craig is my friend, he'd never do that to me. He wouldn't._

They were only in Craig's room for about ten minutes before the raven forced into the bed, held him down, undressed him and raped him again.

Again Tweek struggled, again he pleaded and cried, and again it was all in vain; he choked on a blue pillow as the bed creaked under him.

Afterward, Craig cleaned him up just like yesterday, holding Tweek close as he wept.

Tweek trembled in Craig's tight embrace, tears pouring down his flushed cheeks.

"W-why, Craig? W-why?" He sobbed. Craig placed a gentle kiss on Tweek's neck, seemingly ignoring the frightened jerk Tweek gave.

"Because, Tweek. I love you."

The answer only made him cry harder. This wasn't love. Love was supposed to make you feel happy and warm inside, not sad and ashamed. This wasn't anything like love. It hurt.

Tweek didn't tell anybody and Craig knew it. So everyday after school, Craig would take him back to his house and rape him, hold him close and tell him he loved him. For two weeks the pattern of abuse continued, until Tweek didn't even struggle anymore. The secret festered within him but he couldn't tell, couldn't let anybody know how filthy he was, how dirty and unclean his body had become.

Craig experimented with him, using both Tweek's mouth and ass in equal measure. The blonde let him use his body as he wished, because no matter how he struggled, it never worked out anyway.

He was never able to escape.

* * *

"Do you love me back?"

Their naked bodies were pressed together in their usual after-sex position: Tweek facing away from Craig, back to chest. The sudden question surprised Tweek, but did not make him pause, or even hesitate. His voice was dull and flat.

"_Ngh_...no."

"Are you still my friend?"

"I d-don't -_erk _- know."

"...do you even care that I love you?"

"No."

Tweek knew his last answer was harsh. He _would_ care that Craig loved him, if he didn't think it was all a lie. He'd at least make the effort to understand or even enjoy their tumbles in Craig's bed, but it was a lie, nothing but abuse and rape.

This wasn't love.

Craig was silent. Then he surprised Tweek further by pulling away, getting off the bed and slipping on his clothes. He walked to the door and left. After a moment, Tweek heard the front door slam. There was more silence. Craig had left him alone.

Tweek lay on the bed for a while before sitting up himself, putting on his clothes and leaving. He wondered if he had somehow hurt Craig's feelings. He shook his head. It was a lie, he couldn't possibly hurt Craig, it was Craig who hurt _him_.

He still wondered why Craig left, though.

* * *

Craig invited him over again the next day, but didn't seem to be as into it as he usually was. In fact, he pulled out before he was even finished and told Tweek to leave. Tweek didn't know what to think. Was Craig regretting what he had done? Hmph, it was three weeks, four days too late.

He was still thinking about it at school the next afternoon, sitting at his desk. He was surprised when Kenny came over and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Tweek."

"H-hi, Kenny." Tweek took a drink from his thermos, eying Kenny interestedly. He hadn't spoken to Kenny in a while. Kenny leaned in closer.

"So what's the deal with you and Craig? You guys are almost as close as Stan and Kyle, but things seemed a little..._tense_ yesterday."

Tweek faked a shrug, his heart racing. No one could find out his horrible secret, it was too shameful, too pathetically disgusting to share with anybody. Kenny took it in stride, cocking his head thoughtfully.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

Tweek thought a moment, then nodded. That seemed like a safe answer to give. Kenny stared at him, leaning his head on one hand.

"You okay? I know how close you two are."

"_Ngh_, y-yeah." It was true, he was fine. He missed the friend-Craig he used to have, not the abusive-Craig from now.

"Well, alright." Kenny stood up. "Tell me if you need some help. I'm here to listen or whatever."

A sudden thought flashed through Tweek's head, surprising him. Why should he go to Craig's house? It wasn't like Craig could tell or anything, it would be him who got in trouble, not Tweek. If Craig really 'loved' him, then Tweek would hurt him by turning to someone else. He grabbed Kenny's sleeve, voice hesitant.

"Kenny? C-can I -_ngh_- g-go over to your h-house today?"`

Kenny looked at him, surprised, then flashed him a strange grin. "Alright."

* * *

Craig met him outside of school at the end of the day, offering him his usual invitation to is house. This time, however, Tweek declined.

"_Ngh,_ n-no thanks, I-I'm going over t-to Kenny's today."

Craig stared at him with a slightly bewildered expression. "...Kenny's?"

"Mm-hmm."

At that moment, Kenny walked up, slinging an arm around Tweek's shoulders. "Ready to go, Tweekers?"

Craig frowned at the familiar use of Tweek's nickname, usually employed only by himself. Tweek nodded to Kenny and they brushed past Craig, leaving him standing alone.

As they entered Kenny's room, the taller blonde looked at Tweek, a grin on his face.

"Do you want me to listen, or distract you?"

"Distract m-me."

Kenny's grin grew wider. "Perfect."

If there was one thing that Tweek learned that day, it was that sex didn't have to be as gentle as Craig made it. It could be rough, as Kenny proved, biting and nipping at his flesh, fucking him mercilessly into the mattress, and not just once, but _thrice_.

If Tweek thought he was sore before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. He was glad to get out.

* * *

Craig saw the marks.

Tweek went with him the next day, lying down on the bed as Craig undid his shirt buttons.

The raven froze as the pale skin was exposed.

He saw the red marks over Tweek's chest and belly, as well as the purple fingerprints on the blonde's slender hips. Tweek stared at him curiously. Craig didn't look mad, or sad. Instead, he calmly re-did Tweek's buttons, going over to open the door, gesturing to the hall.

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"Get out." Craig's voice was devoid of all emotion and expression; he could have been simply remarking that the sky was blue. "Go back to Kenny."

Tweek was confused. "Why?"

"You hate me. You don't want to be here. You went to Kenny voluntarily, so you obviously want him." Craig's tone was flat. "_Get out_."

Tweek was about to protest at the sudden command, when Craig came forward, taking him by the arm and dragging him out. Tweek was pulled down the stairs and out of the front door. Craig stared at him impassively. "You know where Kenny's house is." Then the door slammed in his face.

* * *

Tweek ran across Kenny on the way home, and out of confusion and Kenny's persuasion, he did go back with him to his house, where they repeated the rough tumbles from the day before.

For an entire week he went to Kenny's house, earning new marks every time he visited. And for that week, Craig avoided him completely, that dead look on his face. For anyone else, it was normal, but Tweek could tell the difference. Craig's face might not show emotion, but his eyes did, and now they were as blank and unseeing as a mirror.

Tweek didn't know what to do. Craig had started all of this, had lied to him, raped him continuously, but he had still remained Tweek's 'friend' and stuck by him at school. Kenny was rough, wild; the words 'making love' were not in his vocabulary. He took what he wanted, how he wanted it. Craig might have raped him, but his teeth had never drawn blood, and he'd never made him bleed besides the first time. Kenny did almost every day. Tweek didn't have any _real_ relationship with Kenny, and both of them knew that; neither of them wanted one, either. But Craig had been his bestest friend, one of his only friends, and he preferred him over Kenny.

After the week, Tweek made up his mind, telling Kenny he wouldn't be back. Kenny just flashed him a smile, saying, "Eh, it was some good times while it lasted."

No teary goodbyes there.

* * *

Tweek stood in front of Craig's house, nervously contemplating the front door. After a minute, he tried it. It was unlocked.

Making his way through the empty house and up the stairs, he paused again outside Craig's door. Was he in there? Was he awake? Asleep? Where were his parents? And his sister? He turned the knob carefully, peeking inside. Craig was lying on his bed, asleep, his chest rising and falling in slight movements. He looked so peacefully. Tweek approached him cautiously, breathing a deep, shaky sigh.

Craig's eyes snapped open and a hand darted out, clamping around his arm. The raven's eyes widened in recognition.

"Tweek?" Then his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Kenny?" He sat up, pointing toward the door. "Get out. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Tweek fidgeted. "_Ngh_...I-I don't w-wanna go back to Kenny."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"...h-he's rough..."

"Well, apparently that's the way you like it, _Tweekers_." Craig snorted. Tweek shook his head. "It hurts...a-and he -_augh- _makes m-me bleed."

"What?!" Craig shot off the bed, grabbing Tweek. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because y-you...you were -_ngh_- a-avoiding me."

Craig paused, then let him go, sitting back down on his bed. "You hate me. I don't see why you're here anyway. You better leave before I _rape_ you again."

Tweek scowled. "I d-didn't want it the -_ngh_- f-first time."

"Or the second or the third, or any of the other times. You may not have liked Kenny, but you still went back for a week. I think I can see who you prefer." Craig looked down at the floor.

"I didn't -_erk_- h-have anyone else. But I like you m-more than Kenny." Tweek stepped closer to the raven. Craig looked up at him, completely surprised.

"You do?"

Tweek nodded. Craig hesitated, reaching for him cautiously. The blonde took the raven's hand, perching himself on Craig's lap. Craig paused for a moment, seemingly startled by this willingly compliant Tweek. Craig seemed more curious now than anything else.

"Do you love me?"

Tweek hesitated. He didn't want to lie to him. "I...I don't really know. But -_ngh_- I-I could."

Craig thought for a moment. "I can work with that." He turned, gently laying Tweek down on the bed, hesitating again. "Can I show you how much I missed you?"

Tweek grinned at the obvious request for permission. "A-as long -_augh_- as you don't bite."

"I won't...not hard anyway."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh sweet Jesus, this was such a freaking sappy ending. I mean, what the hell?!!? I start off with rape, and end with this piece of crap. Rawr.

Anyway, to those of you who faithfully read Tension (I promise an update either on Thursday or Friday!!!), one, I love you guys so freaking much!!! And two, you just read what was actually gonna _be_ Tension. I had the idea for this a long while ago, when I was planning out my SP series, and #6 was gonna be either Dip, Creek or Cutters. It ended out being neither, instead being all Kenny, but it stayed in my head until just about two days ago. The 26th to be exact. But yeah, I wanted it to be a chapter story kinda thing, but I'm sorta happy with it now.

Heh, I have a surprise for all of you. If I finish it tomorrow, you might get it by Wednesday. Heh heh heh heh...its gonna be called 'Twinky Fun'. For those of you who don't know what a twink is, look it up. Please don't click on any videos!!! XDDDDDDD And yes, it's Creek x Kenny. Lol.


End file.
